


Acute tenderness

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, SasuNaru Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: Behind the closed doors you can always set your masks aside and indulge your secret vices.





	1. Uchiha Sasuke’s

He wanted this to hurt.

To feel alive, nerves practically jumping out of his skin, surrounding to his animalistic needs. He loved the slight burn from the friction, powerful plunges that almost tore him apart. Clutching on the bed sheets, his rapid heartbeats spiked, encompassed with that nauseating euphoria increasing in those rough thrusts. Blunt fingers desperately clenched on his body, breaking his skin.

Yes, ram in me, slam inside me, defile me, unyielding. Fill me this wretched delight, make me writhe, thrash outside of my hinges, just fuck me over and over. Spread me wide and impale me, so ruthless till my mind will go blank and I have nothing else but  _ feel. _

He shuddered from the guttural growl close to his neck, heavy breathing fanning his skin as the thrusts picked up speed. He merely answered with a smirk and simple tilt of hips, already bracing himself for the incoming retaliation. A gasp escaped when he was burrowed deep, bed slamming on the wall in this insane speed. Oh, did he revel in an almost perverted satisfaction, breaking his lover’s control and consuming his all, to his darkest nature. 

_ (It was there when he felt the most complete.) _

He didn’t crave for soft caress, not now, nor cared any fluttering touches. He wanted those calloused hands grabbing his legs in a vice grip, making hot trails through his skin. Let he be devoured by sharp canines biting his nipples, tongue swirling around it and lips sucking tightly. He wanted to feel every inch of that hard cock penetrating all the way in, wet slaps on his ass, hitting all the sensitive spots, the building ecstasy spilling out of his control till he would scream hoarsely.

In this closest embrace, their passion flowed in steady bucks, trickled with a sharper impale, threatened to overflow in a louder grunt. They orchestrated together rushing to their peak, his entire body spasming pouring out his essence, feeling his lover releasing everything within him.

Long seconds were taken to gasp for air, secretly pleased that his cock was still buried inside him, stretching this connection a bit more. But once done, he did relish the remaining ache, few bruises lingering in his most intimate places and the lazy kisses skimming all over his body.

Before surrounding to his slumber, he would deactivate his doujutsu, memories remaining forever in his mind.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto's

It always started with a look.

One look was enough to rush ending whatever he was doing on that day, mind going blank, dismissing every friend and coworker as eager footsteps followed behind. 

But on the moment that there wasn’t anything hindering them, not a soul within miles of distance or any piece of cloth cluttering in between flurry of limbs, they allowed themselves for some indulgence. They took every span of second studying their bodies, fingertips roaming over the heated skin, mouth smooching the shoulder blades, all senses dedicated to this one singular moment.

He felt like his soul was on fire, an insistent pressure down to their bed, mingling moist pleasure and sharp ache, piercing eyes reading and computing his every sigh and moan. On more eager days he’d groan impatiently, wanting to be engulfed in this rapid passion, but this time, he wanted to be wholly consumed. Every ecstasy being squeezed out of his body, his very being all explored, their connection claiming him to the core of his heart.

That rigid cock pulsed inside him, penetrating in this slow tempo, fingers sliding from his hips to squeeze his buttocks. He loved watching the heavy breaths encompassing each push and pull, languorous kisses mixed between moans, heated gaze zeroed towards him. It was almost hilariously unbelievable how people would claim that his lover came from an unfeeling and cold clan, but it’s too much of a hassle to prove otherwise. He drank on those expressive eyes focused solely on him, concentrated only onto him, all caresses and affection aimed towards him. Only his. 

_ (He’d kill if anyone dared to steal this from him) _

Speed steadily increased, savoring this erotic rapture flooding in. They would mutually claim each other, skin covering every inch of his body, melding their souls in perfect synch. He moaned when his cock continued to impale him, over and over, till they couldn’t endure this torment any longer and their avarice hastened its rhythm, thrusts aligned with their rapid heartbeats.

They rode their orgasm always together, not in a sudden shift of hips although it was always earth shattering for him. He’d indulge for few more minutes the hot body collapsing on him, before a wet tongue would taste his essence, cleaning the milky texture off his tanned stomach. He’d then finish with a tender kiss, eyelids already heavy as they slept, closing the night.


	3. Uchiha Sasuke's II

He enjoyed watching.

Perhaps due to his clan’s unique doujutsu, he took in some dark pleasure gazing every detail, the smallest twitch to eyes fluttering shut in lust. Thankfully his lover indulged him pretty well those kinds of cravings.

They already did every possible position available in the book, from being on fours with perked ass fully exposed to his greedy eyes, to legs spread wide while fingers speared inside. He loved staring the sly grin adorning on the tanned face, with three fingers pushed all the way in, pleasuring himself. 

What came afterwards would depend on their mood, some cases his lover would spur him on, demanding him to stop fucking around and just fuck him, and he’d gladly oblige.

This time however, it was a whole other game. While he was sitting on the nearest chair, his lover laid down on the edge of their bed, only his toned legs, cock and his tight ass on view. He propped his upper body straight weighing on one elbow, then turned half around, their gazes connecting. With his eyes not breaking their stare, his lover grabbed a rubber dick and impaled into himself.

The dildo was bigger than his own cock, with ridges slowly disappearing in that heated channel. However, his lover’s expression didn’t betray anything aside some hiss and legs shivering from that intrusion. Expressive blue eyes threatened to close but he maintained wide open, focused on him, while his hand thrust it all the way in.

Usually the loud mouth would moan and curse in such situation, though this time he kept his lips sewed shut, flushed face a blank. His lover resumed ramming the dildo inside in a blurred pace, a muffled moan and a hum escaping through. Crimson eyes activated to notice the slightest jerk on that body, breaths becoming labored, pre-cum drizzling to the bed sheets.

Then, out of nowhere, his lover would took the dildo off the body, showing his loosen hole. He’d flex it and tighten several times, almost giving him the urge to stride over there and lick that delectable ass. He stood his ground however, hands unbuckling his belt and freeing his own erection. He received an amused chuckle in response, catching a remote control his lover threw in his direction.

His eyes widened in recognition, staring how his lover burrowed the dildo to the hilt, awaiting. His fingers immediately pressed to maximum, an electric current running in his veins when a loud choke echoed in their room, followed with a gritted moan. His lover’s cock grew and thickened, his own erection hardening even further from that sight. He could see the hole tightening around the dildo, as if he wanted to take more in. He decreased the vibration with the remote control, obtaining one delicious prize as his lover grabbed the dildo, rammed deep and fucked himself in a frenzied hunger. The impassioned mask melted to wanton need, his body laying down completely as he continued to thrust in himself with abandon. 

There was no way he would ever miss this show, as he practically sprinted to their bed, staring his lover’s debauched expression while that hand impaled the dildo in himself. Dark lustful eyes almost eclipsed the azure iris, and once his lover noticed the proximity, his mouth quirked a playful smirk. Once again, he let the dildo vibrate to maximum, taking a sadistic pleasure when his lover contorted, body locking ablaze. The tanned hand found his own cock as he stroked to completion, thick cum spurting and dirtying the fabric, rasping in ecstasy. He however, stretched his orgasm little longer, pulling the dildo out in one smooth move and shoving his dick deep inside, relishing the tight hotness as he released in his lover’s ass. And staking his claim in such lascivious filth just made this orgasm so much sweeter.

Maybe they should satiate those urges more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Here I am, writing another drabble. For a fic that no one asked for (as seen the 0 comments in the last chapter) *sigh*
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> I just want some reviews...*pleading kicked puppy eyes*


End file.
